


Serenity

by ninamazing



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamazing/pseuds/ninamazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You love how you stopped just a little bit of it," she told him, touching his lips like she'd never felt them before. "You did something, made a difference. Didn't have to lie back and wait a week for the surrender."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

"You love it," River murmured, making her fingers dance across his cheekbone. They were cuddled together in Mal's bed, with everyone else asleep -- River could hear the silence -- but the dancer and the cowboy, under the covers in quiet, soft, lazy conversation. Mal's crinkly-eyed smile never left her face for a moment, and she stared back at him with her own questing gaze.

"What's that, _tian shi_?" he asked. "What do I love?"

"You love how you stopped just a little bit of it," she told him, touching his lips like she'd never felt them before. "You did something, made a difference. Didn't have to lie back and wait a week for the surrender."

"And you?" he returned softly. "How do you feel about it?"

She grinned beatifically. "I'm fine," she said. "No more bits that don't make a whole."

"Yeah?"

She couldn't keep looking at him with her eyes shining like that, and he just had to kiss her. He stroked her hair with both hands, rolled over to perch above her, and licked her mouth open, in the way he knew she liked. River smiled and let him coax her, thinking of sunlight and verdurous grass for miles. The kiss deepened, River rushing up to meet him so fast she bruised her lip on his teeth, pushing him back over, starting on his neck.

"You know," he gasped, "there's a lot to be said for a good old-fashioned nuzzle."

River giggled, coming up to look at him and letting her long hair tease his face. He grinned -- it was a bigger smile than anyone on his crew had seen for a month -- and circled his hands around her back.

"Serenity," River told him. When his eyes questioned her, she added: "I'm here with you, Captain."

"When you're here with me?" he started, raising his eyebrows to emphasize. "You don't have to call me Captain."

She grinned again; whispered in his ear. "Malcolm. _Shuai ge. Ai ren._ "

"Wild, graceful woman mine," he answered, and thrust her into his kiss, tangling, tangling, until she could have no thought but the one they shared.


End file.
